Lovely Night
by MagicInTheMusic
Summary: I looked into his eyes and found his soul; beautiful. He was beautiful. I wanted him, but I had a boyfriend...What to do? What to do?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey! Well, I'm MagicInTheMusic and this is my new story Lovely Night for all of you Twilighters out there! Hope you all like it! **_

"Bella!" Alice, my sister, called to me from across the hallway.

"What!" I yelled over the students running to and from classes.

She came and met me by my locker and walked with me to Chemistry. "Did you hear there's a new student?!" Her eyes were wide with excitement. In boring Forks, a new student is something fun and different; everyone hears about it because, of course, everyone knows everyone else's business.

I nodded, "Yea, Mr. Banner said something about it last hour. He'll be coming in at lunch and his name's Edward."

She nodded enthusiastically, "Yes! I can't believe it, finally someone new that I can, well you know," she said and I nodded, Alice had a history of, how do I put this, getting _involved_ with many guys.

"Don't scare him away yet Alice, let him at least find a day or two worth of his classes in before you jump him," I said and giggled, then managed to duck away before she swatted at me.

"So when's he coming?" She asked, reverting back to her normal crazy self.

"I think Mr. Banner said this hour," I looked at the clock, only one minute left before my hour started, "I have to go Alice, or Mr. Setter is going to kill me if I'm late again." I rushed off to class and just made it before the bell rang. Mr. Setter gave me a knowing look and I smiled innocently.

A knock on the door was heard a few minutes later and Mr. Setter went to go open it. "Ah," he said, "Mr. Mason, glad to have you here at Fork's High." I notice that Mr. Setter was looking down towards the ground instead of looking where the boy's face should've been. Then he came in and I realized why.

The kid was in a wheelchair. I heard a communal gasp from the class and he rolled in followed by Mr. Setter. He was in blue shirt, black jeans, and grey converse, so other than the wheelchair he was quite normal, and a bit cute. Upon closer inspection I noticed he had green eyes and golden hair. Very handsome, Alice would be a bit disappointed about the wheelchair thing.

"Class," Mr. Setter said calling out attention to him, "this is Edward Mason; he just traveled here from Florida. I hope you make him feel welcome in our small school." He turned his attention to Edward, "You can go sit in back by Bella, she's the one in the black shirt, and she will be happy to share her book until I can find you one."

Edward nodded, gave an awkward wave to our gawking class, and came over by me. He smiled at me and I smiled back, and then pushed my book in between our desks.

The hour finally ended and I looked over at Edward who was gathering his things. "So, any friends you're going to sit with at lunch today?" I said casually.

He shook his head, "People seem to think I'm contagious or something, so no." He sighed.

I assumed that this would be the case; kids of Forks weren't exactly accepting of different. "Come on, you can sit with me. My friends won't mind," I flashed him a smile and we walked to the lunch room together.

We got our lunches from the cafeteria and then came over to my usually lunch table. It consisted of Alice, Jessica, Angela, Jasper, Emmet, Rosalie, Erik, and Mike. "Hey guys," I said when I was closer, "this is Edward, the new kid." I motioned for him to roll himself up into the open spot where no chair was and he did.

I sat down and they gaped at me, "You're going to catch flies," I said and they shut their mouths and resumed their talking. I could tell Edward was getting uncomfortable, "So," I said trying to get away from the awkwardness, "how do you like Fork's so far?"

"It's nice, except for the rain. I like Florida's sunny weather better," he said, and I realized we were talking about the weather and I busted out laughing. Edward must've realized too, because he followed my lead. The others looked at us like we'd gone crazy.

I shook my head, "Don't ask." They nodded and Alice gave me her _don't even think about liking him you have a boyfriend_ look.

The bell rang for the end of lunch and we headed to our other classes.

I came downstairs in the morning and poured a bowl of cereal. Carlisle, my adoptive father, came down the stairs a few minutes after me and poured himself a cup of coffee. "Morning Bella how was school yesterday? I'm sorry I had to work so late." He came over and sat opposite to me.

"It was good, no homework thankfully. Did you hear we have a new kid? His name's Edward Mason," I informed him. He usually was quite out of the loop for things going on at school.

He nodded, "Yes, I met with his mother a few days ago to make sure that Forks High School would be, um, appropriate for his condition. He seems like a nice boy."

I nodded, "Yes, quite nice."

Alice came down the stairs a minute later with Emmet, my adoptive brother. "Dad?" Emmet said once he reached the kitchen. He was the most used to calling our adoptive parents mom and dad because he was adopted when he was younger.

"Yes?" Carlisle said, moving his attention to Emmet.

"Rose and I are going out to see a movie tonight, so I can't come meet your coworkers at the hospital. Sorry," he said, even though he didn't seem that sorry.

Carlisle nodded, "That's fine, but be _safe_," he said and we all groaned.

"Let's not have this talk here, okay?" Alice said as she grabbed her school bag and put her black heels on. She turned to me, "Okay Miss. Slow, you are the only one with a driver's license here and I do not want to be late again, so hurry up." I waved her off, but put my bowl in the dish washer anyways.

Alice and Emmet were both old enough to be driving, but Carlisle didn't trust them as much. What with Alice's boy problems and Emmet and Rose doing who knows what ever weekend, he didn't want to give them any more chances to do stupid things and they were surprisingly okay with it, of course, as long as I could drive them from here to Timbuktu. I followed Alice and Emmet to the garage and then got into my black Volvo.

I headed into the school, but was stopped by a roaring motorcycle. I guess Jacob's back, I thought to myself and went over to join him.

He took off his helmet and smiled seductively at me. "Hey babe," he said, wrapping an arm around my waist and pushing his lips to mine, his tongue sliding into my mouth uninvited.

"Hey," I said, "you're back."

"Yea baby! We totally smoked Portland," he hollered; Jake was on the football team and completely obsessed with himself. Some days I wondered why I was still with him, but I never left him. "Anything new go on while we were gone?"

I nodded, "We got a new kid, his name's Edward."

"Edward," he ran the name over his tongue. "You think he's going to want to try-out?" Of course he meant for the football team.

I shook my and stopped myself from laughing, "I seriously doubt it." He gave me a confused look. "You'll see, trust me." He nodded and we walked into the school.

"Bella!" I heard my name called by a male voice and turned to see who it was. Oh shit, I though, please please please do not come over here right now. Jake is not going to like this.

I saw Jake turn to find the source of the male that he thinks shouldn't be talking to me. "Who the fuck is calling my girlfriend's name?" He hollered to the voice.

Edward, in his wheelchair, appeared from the crowd. "Uh, me?" He said unsurely.

Jake gave a nasty laugh, "Oh so you're the sad new kid. Well, I'll just give you a warning this time. Do not speak to, touch, or even think about my girlfriend or I will put you back in the hospital without any arms." He didn't raise his voice, but then again, he didn't need to. Jake was scary enough to freak out Freddie Krueger.

"Sorry man," he said and then glanced at me before rolling away. The sad things was, is that I wanted to follow him and get far away from Jake.

_**Okay well, hey guys. This is the first chapter of my new story!**_

_**I really hope you like it, I made especially for all of you here on FanFiction**_

_**Well, love you guys! Review if you have the chance!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Outside after school I was with Jake by his bike and he was getting a bit too friendly for my taste. "Jake," I mumbled as he tried to get under my shirt. He pressed harder mistaking it for me wanting more. I pushed against his chest, "Jake, stop."

He shook his head, "You like it." His hips pressed against mine and he moaned.

"Stop!" I said pushing against his chest harder, he didn't stop though.

"Get off of her!" I heard someone shout from behind and I vaguely wondered who was stupid enough to get on Jake's bad side. Jake shoved me behind him and soon Paul and Sam, Jake's hugely muscular friends, were coming up beside him.

"Who's gonna make me!" Jake shouted to the man guy. I turned and looked and saw Edward in his wheelchair facing of the star of the football team. He's dead, was the thought that went through my mind.

Edward stood his ground even as Jake and his friends approached. "Leave her alone," Edward said, but the strength was gone from his voice as he realized what he was up against.

"Now, what did I say about you talking about, or even thinking about my girlfriend? Well, I guess you'll have to learn the hard way," he shrugged and motioned for Paul and Sam to come at Edward. Despite Edward trying to fight them off they had him out of wheelchair and sitting on the concrete in less than ten seconds. Jacob came up to him and punched him in the face. I would've run over and helped, but Jared, Jake's other friends, was holding me back.

"No!" I screamed as Edward was kicked in the gut and he puked on the sidewalk. Edward's eyes met mine and I saw the pure terror there and Jake punched him in the face again, knocking him back onto the concrete. I pushed out of Jared's arm and tugged on Jake until he turned away from Edward. "He's not worth it, go Jacob. Now." I had my willpower back and I pushed him away from the fallen Edward and soon teachers were rushing to the scene. Jake went to his motorcycle and sped off and Paul, Sam, and Jared did the same.

Alice pulled me away from the drama and pushed me into my car. "I need to go home. I have a date with a boy name Jasper tonight. You can worry about paralyzed boy another time."

I drove her and Emmet home and did my excessive homework and took a nap. Around four thirty I went downstairs. "I'm going to go for a drive," I said to Esme, my adoptive mother, before I went to my car and started the engine.

I soon found my destination and pulled into Edward Mason's driveway. I walked onto his porch and knocked on the door. A woman appeared a moment later, "Can I help you?" She asked.

"Hi, my name's Bella Swan, I go to school with Edward. I saw what happened and I was wondering if he was okay," I said.

Recognition dawned on her face and she smiled at me. "Oh, so you're Bella, well I'm Elizabeth Mason, Edward's mother. If you can wait here for a moment I'll go see if he's awake." I nodded and she went into what I assumed was living room.

She came back a minute later, "He's awake, but I have to warn you, he's not very good with the talking thing because that boy he fought with broke his nose." She led me to the kitchen and then pointed the way to the living room, "I'll be upstairs if either of you need anything."

"Beya?" I heard from the living room. The words were a bit messed up, but I assumed that was because of the broken nose.

I walked into the living room to find Edward lying on the couch. I sat on the floor next to him. "Hey Edward," I smiled at him.

"Are ou ohay?" He asked me, and then winced at the pain.

"Really? I should be asking you that question. How do you feel?" I said, wondering where he got the idea to ask me that question.

"Hive en etter," he finally managed to say and somehow I understood him despite the whole broken nose issue.

"I am so sorry about this. It's all my fault," I said and my face went into my hands.

I felt his hand touch my cheek and I lifted my head and met his eyes. "I'm ine, hits hont or hault."

"Thank you for standing up for me, even if you got hurt for doing it," I whispered and then my phone vibrated. I pulled it out and check my text messages.

_Dinner in ten minutes._ It was from Esme.

I put my phone away and stood up. "I have to go, dinner's in ten," I said and waved. Then I walked to the door. "Nice meeting you, Mrs. Mason," I said as I saw her in the kitchen.

"Nice to meet you too, Bella," she said and I left to go out to my car.

_**A\N: Well I decided to grace you with the presence of Edward Point of View! Yay! Well here goes something!**_

_Edward's POV_

She left and I felt her absence like a pin in my chest. Of course, that could just be my bruised ribs from the fucking idiot named Jacob. Who was he to controll Bella like that, no one deserved that. I swear, if I could walk I would beat his face in. I'd come to terms with my situation a long time ago, but somedays I just wished I could be normal. Maybe then I could have a chance with a girl like Bella, wait no, I want a chance with Bella. No one else if going to compare with her, she's perfect in a way that no other girl is.

I shook my head, what was I thinking, I didn't have even the slightest chance with her. Besides, she has a boyfriend. Star of the football team, what the girls call 'hot', and can walk like a normal person. Everything I'm not.

I heard my mother come into the living room and look at me a moment later. "I can tell what you're thinking, and yes you do have a chance."

I groaned, mothers would be the death of me. "Mom, fshe hos a hoyfrind."

She just smiled, completely ignoring my comment. "Well, you better step up your game then, son, because a girl who looks at you like that doesn't want her boyfriend as bad as you think she might. I think she likes you, so go for it." Then she went back into the kitchen to finish making dinner.

_**Sorry guys I know that was short, maybe soon I'll do a whole chapter with them together from Edward's POV, I guess we'll just wait and see. Review if you want an Edward chapter!:) or just because you want to tell me what you think of this story... I REALLY want to know you all out there are thinking. *smiles* I can see some of you following this story so tell muah what cha think. Luv Ya'll! R&R. *waves***_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey guys! I'm baaaack with a new chapter for ya'll! I really hope you like this one, I'm hoping that it'll be cute...a little bit of Bella Edward fluff maybe?**_

Bella POV

Saturday was a bore, we didn't do anything besides clean the house, meet some of Carlisle's work buddies, and watch movies. Of course, Sunday couldn't be as bad.

Sunday I heard a knock at the door and found Jacob at my door step. He looked sad and apologetic. "What?" I said rather harshly. Of course, add to that the fact that he woke me up on a Saturday at around eight in the morning.

"Bella, please I'm sorry. My temper just got the best of me. I didn't mean to get like that with you, it's inexcusable. Please, please, please, forgive me," he pleaded and then took my hand and kissed it. "I love you," he said simply.

"I love you, too," I said and then he kissed me. He didn't push his limit though. I backed away soon after the kiss even started. "Bye Jake," I said and shut the door and he headed back to his motorcycle.

"Morning Bella, honey," Esme said when I came back into the kitchen to find something in the fridge for breakfast. Coffee first though, always coffee first.

"Morning mom," I said between gulps of caffeine.

"You have any plans today so I know what's going on?" She asked as I put a piece of bread in the toaster.

I nodded, "Yea, I think I'm going with Angela and Alice to look at dresses for the dance next weekend."

"Oh that should be fun! Are you going to get one?" Esme questioned. She always tried to be involved in my love life.

I nodded, "Yea, I think Jake and I are going together."

She made a face, she wasn't exactly fond of Jake. "Okay, well have fun. Carlisle and I are going out for a date night, tonight."

I nodded and then left to go get ready to shop with Angela.

"Okay how about this one?" Alice asked stepping from the dressing curtain. I was pretty sure that this was the fiftith dress that she had tried on. I nodded in appriciation. This one was green and was cut in the meremaid style. She groaned, "You did that for like the last twenty dresses. I need a real opinion," she whinned, but stepped back into the changing room with another dress anyways.

Angela came out next and I gasped and her smile grew widder. "This is the one," she whispered while looking at herself in the full length mirror.

I nodded furiously, "Of course it is, it's perfect for you." The dress really was beautiful, and it made Angela shine. The dress was a pretty dark blue, and rhinestones decorated the bodice. It was strapless and hugged her figure until about her hips and then it flowed around her like the deep blue ocean. Angela looked at herself in the mirror for a moment later and then went back to change out of it and then pay for the gorgeous thing.

A few minutes later, something caught my eye. I stood up quickly, grabbed the dress, and took it into the empty room. I didn't leave the room, I knew the dress was perfect the moment I tried it on and I also didn't want Alice to see it until I absolutely had to show her. It was amazing and I bought it without a moment of hesitation.

Monday was always dreaded. I hated the first day of the week, it was a killer, but I still got up and headed there anyways. Alice finally brought Jasper to meet me before the last bell rang for class to start.

"Bella, this is Jasper," she said while smiling like an idiot.

Jasper tipped his head, "Nice to meet you ma' am," he spouted a Texan accent.

"Nice to meet the guy who makes Alice smile like a luntic," I laughed and shook his hand as he and Alice both blushed a shade of red.

I continued off to class after that and sat down next to Edward, who was looking a lot better then the last time I saw him. "Good morning," he smiled to me as I sat down.

"Good morning," I said back as I pulled out my notebook and pen.

"How's your morning been?" He asked and looked as if he was genuinely curious.

"Good, I hate Monday's though," I laughed and he joined me. Then Mr. Setter came in and called our attention to the front of the room.

He passed me a note part-way through the class. I noticed his handwriting was elegant script.

Can this be anymore boring?

I tried, unsucessfully to hide to smile from Edward. I wrote, in my terrible handwriting, and passed the note back to him.

Yes, yes it can. You should hear him talk about fungi, it's gross and soooo boring. He could go on and on and on about it until the end of the hour. IDK how he doesn't see our blank looks.

He laughed quietly and turned to face me. It was like I could see his soul in them. I could also see that his eyes were extremely beautiful; green like the lush forest the resided all around Forks. Then I heard my name called to answer a question and all was lost.

I looked at the photo oon the projector. "Um, metaphase." He nodded, but looked agitated at my open display of seriously not listening. Edward gave me a knowing look and it was hard not to bust out laughing again. I was at school, and I was having fun. I never had fun with Jake, it was always making out.

_**Okay so that's it. SORRY for no Edward chapter yet, there's not enough going on between them for a good one yet. I'll upload a fluff chapter for them soon! I'm dying to hear what you have to think!**_

_**R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R PLEASE I can't wait to hear what you think of this!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Here you go! Another Chapter for Lovely Night...which by the way I'm thinking about changing... anyone have any ideas? I don't think it really fits...what's your opinion? I'd love to hear from you! *smiles***

Bella POV

"Hey," Jessica said, coming up to me after school as I was heading to my car. I turned to face her. "So, what's up with you and paralysis?" She asked, using that dumb nickname for Edward that annoyed me.

"Nothing," I said defensively while shaking my head.

She put her hands on her hips and gave me that _look_. "As if, you like him. Don't deny it; you need to talk to Jacob if you like this guy. Otherwise, you're gonna be sorry because I will tell him for you. I was his friend first and yours second. Remember that." Then she twitched her butt away.

I shook my head to her back, flipped up my middle finger, and jumped into my car and started the engine. I was just beginning to back up when I saw someone coming up behind me. Edward.

"Hey," I smiled coming out of my car to stand by him.

"Hello," he smiled back and then handed me a piece of paper before rolling away. I shrugged my shoulders and went back inside my car and then pulled open the piece of paper.

_My number- 343 232 5443...I know it's usually the other way around, but anyways here. TXT me:)_

_~Edward_

I smiled and entered the number into my phone before driving to the beach.

I sat down, opened a blanket to sit on and then pulled open my book. I was only able to read a few pages before something caught my eye. I looked over and saw Edward. I swear, I see this kid every freaking where. He wasn't looking at me; he was gazing at the water. He looked as if he was lost to time, that there was nothing else in the world besides him and it. Sorrow filled his eyes; I could see that from all the way over in my spot on the beach. I picked up my book and silently walked closer to him.

"Hey," I whispered as I sat on the ground next to his wheelchair.

He didn't look at me but instead said softly, "Hey Bella." Coming closer, I noticed it wasn't just sorrow in his eyes, it was pain. I reached a hand up and touched his. He tensed for a moment, but soon relaxed. Our fingers intertwined and I rested my head against his legs. It felt natural not to be speaking, just watching. Oh who was I kidding myself, _he_ felt natural. Just being with him was like breathing.

A few minutes later I noticed he was playing with my hair; it felt nice. A small smile came to my lips and my eyes closed to just feel the wind that was breezing by. "This is nice," he murmured while still playing with my hair.

"Yea," I said softly, "it is." My phone then buzzed and I pulled it out of my pocket.

_Get off the fucking beach Bella! You have a fucking boyfriend! I'm telling Jake if you're not off in two minutes! You are such a whore!_

_~Jessica_

I groaned and put the phone away and then stood up. Sure enough Jessica was on the other side of the beach, now talking with some guy. I looked to Edward, "Sorry, I have to go home." He nodded and then, against my better judgment, I bent down and kissed his cheek before going back to my car and heading home.

I was home only for around fifteen minutes before Jake came banging on my door. I opened it and he looked furious. "You fucking bitch!" He said when I finally managed it open.

"What now Jake?" I asked, completely drained.

"Don't play dumb with me, Bella. I know you're stupid as fuck, but you should at least be able to understand what the fuck I'm talking about!" He screamed at me as I shut the door behind me and was outside with him.

"Okay asshole," I said, finally getting defensive, "you need to get your damn ass off my yard before I call the cops! We are so over and done with, as if I needed to tell you that. I'm sure Jessica filled you in quite nicely!"

"Whatever, you're a whore anyways! I am so over you and that fucking retarded kid!" He stormed away and rode his motorcycle off to who knows where.

I shrugged, he is a totally dick, I thought to myself, I have no idea how I didn't realize that sooner. I sat down on the couch in the living room and turned on the TV. Alice came down a moment earlier.

"Hey, who was at the door?" She asked, "I thought I heard screaming."

I nodded, "Yea, that was Jacob, we broke up."

"Oh honey," she said and sat down on the couch beside me.

I shook my head, "No, he's a dick; I should've broke it off with him earlier."

She nodded enthusiastically, "Girl, we've been trying to break you two up for years now."

I looked to her and laughed, "Wow, thanks Alice."

She smiled, "Anytime," she gasped, "guess what this means!" I looked at her as if she had gone crazy, "You can go to the dance with Edward!"

"Alice," I groaned.

"No, no, I'm serious! That boy has the hots for you! Get 'em girl," she said and then jumped gracefully away.

Oh, how I would love to murder some of my family. It's a good thing I love her to pieces.

The morning before school I opened my door to find a pair of boy jeans in front of it. I stepped out into the hall and found a pair of shoes, too. The clothes led all the way to Alice's room. I decided to be the evil sister in that moment; I knocked on her door. "Hey! Lovebirds, you want to come clean up the clothes before I have to take a picture?" I yelled to them.

A disgruntled looking Alice came out of the bedroom with a glare especially for me. "Hey, get the boy out before Esme wakes up. She'll flip. I'm leaving for school in fifteen, with or without you." I said walked away from her scary look.

I ended up leaving Alice at home, despite the wrath that would probably greet me next time I saw her.

I pulled into my usual spot at the high school and grabbed my bag. I turned around and ran smack dab into Edward. "Hey," I said after my heart restarted.

He smiled at my obvious startle, "Morning," he said and started wheeling away so he could walk to class with me, "so where's the boyfriend?" He laughed trying to lighten the mood.

"Probably with Jessica with his tongue down her throat," I said and then shut my mouth; that wasn't supposed to come out.

He laughed and I instantly felt better, "Good, he doesn't deserve you," he told me as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

I smiled at him, "Thanks."

He nodded in acknowledgement. "So, would you like to hang out sometime? Other than meeting in random places?" He asked after a moment.

"Yes," I said a little too quickly and I saw that he visibly relaxed at my enthusiasm.

"Good," he smiled, "so how about after school tomorrow? Meet me at the dead end on the other side of town? There's something amazing there."

I nodded, "Sound fantastic to me."

I drove my car all the way out to the dead end and saw Edward waiting in his wheelchair. I got out of my car and walked over to him. "Hey," he said, "ready?"

"Absolutely," I told him and we traveled up a path through the woods. Along the way I noticed tire marks and assumed that he came here often. After about ten minutes we reach a clearing.

It was beautiful; full of purple and yellow wildflowers. I smiled at him and we went forward into the middle where he motioned for me to sit. I did and then I watched as he lifted himself out of the wheelchair and onto the ground and supported himself with his arms behind his back.

"So what do you think?" He asked me as I gazed around the beautiful clearing.

"Absolutely and amazingly beautiful," I smiled and found myself soon caught up in his eyes again. Green; like the forest all around us.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked quietly.

I didn't have time to think of a lie when, "Your eyes," came flying out of my big mouth.

He chuckled, a deep, rich sound. "Why my eyes?" He asked quietly after a moment of complete silence.

I took a deep breath, "They remind me of the forest. So green, so beautiful," I whispered and then offered a small smile.

He took my hand in his and brought it to his lips, "You're beautiful."


	5. Chapter 5

Edward POV

My breath caught in my throat. Did I really just say that? By her reaction I guess the answer to my question is a yes. Then she smiled softly, god she was so beautiful. She leaned in close and I felt my heart skip a beat. Yes, I was hopeless, get over it. Her beautiful lips moved past mine and landed on my cheek. Warm and soft, they lingered for a moment longer than what I expected and a shiver ran up my spine. I felt her smile against my cheek and I knew that she noticed. A deep sense of regret followed the absence of her lips.

"Thank you," she whispered and laid down on the grass next to me. In my shocked state, I found the will to move down next to her. Having to maneuver myself back onto the ground reminded me of my legs. In my whole life I had never felt so incompetent around someone. Her hand moved and touched my cheek, basically removing any doubt I had about myself, she moved closer and her head rested on my shoulder. Before I even realized what I was doing, my hand was stroking her hair.

She took a deep breath and it was comforting to see that I wasn't the only one who was really nervous.

"So," she said softly after a minute of silence, "you have a date for the dance this weekend?"

"No," I said smiling, hoping this was going where I thought it was.

"You, uh, wanna go with me?" She asked, stumbling over her words a bit. It made my attraction to her grow just a bit. Well that was an outright lie, not just a bit, but a lot, my attraction to this beautiful great immensely.

"Yes," I said a bit too quickly and she laughed softly against my chest. Her head curled a bit closer into me and I laid my head on top of her and closed my eyes. "Isn't this supposed to be the other way around, thought?"

She shrugged, "Maybe, but would you've asked me?" I didn't say anything for fear of digging myself into a hole. "Thought so," she said and looked up into my eyes. The chocolate brown made my heart skip a beat. "So, it's in three days and starts at eight and goes until eleven. "

I smiled, "Perfect," then she put her head back on my chest and breathed a sigh of contentment. It made me feel good that I could bring her such feelings. Wow, listen to me, I sound like someone from 1918.

xXxXx

Friday finally came and I was just finished putting my tux on. My tie was red, the only hint to Bella's dress that she would give me. We agreed to meet at the dance instead of the traditional guy picks girl up. Bella actually suggested it and said that it was because she was terrible at being ready on time, but I knew that it was just so I didn't have to figure out how in the world I was going to work out that little dilemma. I still haven't figured out how I'm going to dance with her, I mean with the use of my legs, how in the world am I going to dance or be with her? I sighed and went to get into the car with Alec, my brother, where he was going to drive me to the school. Looking down in the car, I noticed that my hands were shaking. I shook them out and tried to hide it from Alec, of course, nothing slipped past him.

"Settle down, bro, it's just a dance," he joked.

"Shut up," I said quickly, "you know why I'm nervous."

He sighed, reverting to the serious manner he only used once in a while, "Listen dude, if you're nervous she probably is too. Just let her take the lead on this one, stuff your fucking pride in a box for the night. Take her hand, smile, and just let her figure it out. I'm sure she already has something in mind." He smirked a bit.

"Here's your stop, bro," Alec said and removed my wheelchair from the trunk for me to sit in.

xXxXx

Beautiful. That was the only word that came to mind as I saw her step from her silver car. She was wearing a red dress that fell around her like a waterfall. Crystals glittered as she walked towards me, but the crystals were insignificant compared to her beauty of her smile. I noticed that she wasn't wearing any high heels like all of the other girls around. Black flats decorated her feet and I realized that she sacrificed wearing anything else so that she was closer to the ground. The thought brought a smile to my lips.

"What's up smiley?" Bella asked when she came closer and put a hand on my shoulder.

I laughed and pulled her down onto my lap. Realizing that she felt a bit uncomfortable, I put an arm around her waist which made her relax a bit. "You look beautiful," I told her and she blushed then shrugged.

"Don't look so bad yourself, handsome," she told me and then laughed as I rolled my eyes. "Want to go in?" She asked and got off my lap. I noticed that Alice was coming towards us with Jasper on her arm. Bella looked glad for an excuse to be a bit less awkward and my ego, as small as it was, took a blow.

She ran over and chatted with her and Jasper leaving me to sit there by myself. I saw Bella turn around and give me an odd look, "Get your ass over here," she laughed and waved my over by her. Now I felt a bit stupid, I could've swore I saw a look of relief in her eyes when Alice came over, but by her reaction I guess that I had been wrong. Maybe I should ask about that later, but that would mean I would have to stop being an idiot and at least last through the night with her.

I rolled over to and stopped by her side. Bella smiled and took my hand in hers and intertwined our fingers, it felt nice. "Alice, this is Edward. Edward-Alice," she introduced us a bit awkwardly and we shook hands.

"So this is the lovely Edward," Alice smiled and Bella gave her a 'shut up' look and flicked her arm.

Jasper just stood there and laughed at the two sisters. "Nice to see you again, Jasper," Bella smiled, "and it's nice to see your clothes on your body and not all over the hallway." My mouth popped open and Jaspers and Alice both turned insane shades of red. "Okay, okay," Bella amended, "let's go in."

Alice shook her head, but smiled at her sister anyways and led Jasper away to the dance.

**Bella POV**

"Ready?" I asked and let go of his hand so he could push himself inside. He nodded and started his way.

"So," he said after we had given our dance tickets to one of the teachers, "I have a confession."

"You're a vampire?" I joked, but realized he was serious.

He shook his head, "Of course not, silly. But I do have an actually confession: I've never been to a school dance."

I laughed, not thinking about what effect it would have on him. His eyes assumed a hurt expression and he turned away from me, his cheeks turning red. "Hey, wait," I said and stopped him; he avoided my eyes and looked to the floor. "Look at me," I whispered and put my hand to his cheek, bringing his eyes to meet mine, "I'm sorry, I didn't think about what laughing would do. I also have a quick confession."

"What?" He said unfeelingly, and it felt it like a prick to my heart.

I pushed a piece of hair behind my ear, "I've never been to a school dance either. I just thought it was funny that we both had never been to one. Don't be mad."

He sighed, "Well now I feel like a jerk."

I smiled, "It builds characters." He looked at me like I'd gone mad and then poked me in the side. I laughed, glad all the heavy was over, and then messed up his hair, then pulled him into the dance room.

I pulled him to the edge where there wasn't as many people and grabbed both his hands. All we did was I jumped up and down and swung his arms around while he jumped kept smiling and laughing with me. It was all perfect until I heard the voice of the asshole; Jacob Black.


End file.
